


Tumbling Down

by Adi_Bug



Series: Scarlee [2]
Category: Ideal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzeh's back in town for a little bit, and after a morning romp with Lee, she asks him to take her to the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling Down

Lizzeh asked him if he would accompany her to her father's grave. She never knew when she would have to leave again, so she wanted to see her dad one last time before she had to. They left the tree house, fingers linked together, Cooper in step beside Lizzeh.

They wound their way through the headstones, eyes searching for one "Byron Baker". The moment Lizzeh laid eyes on it, her heart seized. Memories washed over her; running and play as a kid, karate and knife throwing classes, his murder. She pulled her hand from Lee, trying to keep all her insides from leaking out. Her arms wrapped tightly around her, trying in vain. She hadn't realized she was crying until Lee wiped them from her cheeks. It was then the dam burst and she dropped to her knees. Lee didn't stop her, he just knelt down next to her, rubbing gentle circles over her back. Coop whined and nudged her, before curling up next to her leg, his head in her lap.

Year of pain slid down her cheeks. Years on hatred made her body shake. Years of anger and sadness left her heart aching and longing. She just wanted her daddy back.... She missed him, she even missed her mother and Tori. She missed their arguments and bitching and  _family_. She wanted that back.

"You'll get it back, Lizzeh. He'll come back somehow...." Thoughts had somehow become words in her grief, but she welcomed his comfort. "Your mam will wake up, and we'll help her get better. We'll live together happily and your mum will be happy and Tori... Well, she'll still be a bitch--" He earned a half hearted smile and a giggle, but it made his heart soar. "But we'll be happy, so it'll be  _great_." Lizzeh sniffed and swallowed her pain. Slowly bottling it up like she had been taught.

"Let's go back to our place." She slowly relaced her fingers with his, before the two stood with the help of the other. Intertwined, the two walked back into the woods, their voices carrying happier memories across the graveyard. 


End file.
